Christmas Spirit
by Sammichbatch
Summary: The whole town knew that there was something between them – but whether that was hatred or something stronger had not yet been determined. Fluffy piece of Christmas time Swan Queen.


**Christmas Spirit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's characters, or anything else affiliated with it. I just borrow the characters and rewrite their destiny at my will.

Warning: Swan Queen femslash. Also, the story is un-beta'd so all mistakes are, regrettably, mine.

**

**Author's note: This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic. I know that it's out of character, but I just couldn't help it.  
><strong>-xo-

It was no secret that they were on rocky ground. The whole town knew that there was something between them – but whether that was hatred or something stronger had not yet been determined. The words dripping with venom, the looks disguised with disdain, the chemistry between them crackling; all things not unusual when referring to Sheriff Emma Swan and Mayor Regina Mills, both of Storybrooke, Maine.

This particular time, however, found Emma and Regina having a non-subtle heated discussion in the town square. It was two days before Christmas, but Christmas cheer didn't seem to exist within these two completely different women.

"You need to stop indulging all his Fairy Tale nonsense!" Regina pressed urgently, "You think I don't know about it, but I do, Miss Swan! I know everything about my son!"

"You don't know anything about him!" the Sheriff countered.

"And what _the hell_ would you know? You come in to his life after ten years and have the audacity to tell _me_ that I know nothing about my own son!"

"You never have the time for him! It's no wonder he needs the Fairy Tales! It's no wonder he wishes for a different world..."

At this, Regina's face paled. The last thing she wanted was some irresponsible, uncontainable, disrespectful woman barge in to her life and tell her how it should be run. Emma may have been Henry's biological mother, but to Regina, Henry was her own son.

Most of their fights were about Henry. They both loved the kid, but their differences rarely allowed them to accept it of the other person. Henry, however, loved both of his parents, though hardly showing it to his adoptive mum - she was, after all, the Evil Queen.

As if pre-empted by their argument, the snow that was falling gracefully now started to fall heavier, consequently sending a chillier atmosphere through the town of Storybrooke.

"Good night, Miss Swan!" Mayor Mills shot dangerously.

Emma ignored her, already pivoting in order to get out of the new snow falling. Contrary to popular belief, she actually hated arguing with Regina, and more so arguing about their son.

Emma has just reached her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you getting closer to me so you can take him away from me? I know he hates me – is this some scheme you've come up with to hurt me?" Regina's voice was low, and she had a sad distant look in her eyes.

"I don't think that warrants an answer." Emma replied, shrugging the hand off of her shoulder, getting in her car, and driving away from the Mayor.

-xo-

Emma stayed out of Regina's way all day Christmas eve. The argument the day before had drained her significantly, and when asked to talk about it by Mary Margaret, the woman shook her head and mumbled something about Regina before retreating to her bedroom. For Henry's sake, Emma didn't want to frustrate the Mayor this close to Christmas, hoping that the kid could have some semblance of a happy memory for the festive season.

After her shift ended that day, however, Emma found herself on the front steps of the Mayor's house. She swore to herself that morning that she wouldn't do it, but coming closer to Christmas, she didn't feel as though she had a choice. With her arms full, she tentatively and awkwardly rang the doorbell. In the time she had before the door opened, she had contemplated running a total of four times before convincing herself to stay.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina posed as a question rather than a statement.

"Uh... yeah..." Emma replied, "Sorry to drop in on you like this..."

Something flashed across Regina's eyes, but was gone before Emma got the chance to properly identify it.

"You must be freezing out there! Why don't you come in?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's snowing, Emma. Please come inside before you freeze to death."

Emma was a little confused. She was sure by their latest argument that she wasn't getting an invite back in to the Mayor's house. Nevertheless, she followed the woman in, watching as she shut the door behind them. She had to admit that she was filled with a familiar sensation at being back in the house – one that she had tried to shut out time and time again.

Within moments, Henry had run to the front door to see who was there. The look of utter surprise mixed with overwhelming joy could not be mistaken. He, like the rest of the town, knew that there was something going on between his parents (as he liked to call them, because what child doesn't want his parent's getting along?), but couldn't determine exactly what it was.

"Emma!" he squealed with glee, bounding at the woman and knocking her off balance as his arms wrapped around her midsection. Luckily for the both of them, Regina put her arm out to steady the other woman, avoiding a potentially painful stumble to the ground.

"Hey kid" the Sheriff grinned, "great to see you too!"

And it really was. She had to admit that she missed him when she didn't see him. She went from not knowing him for ten years, to having him show up on her doorstep, to becoming Sheriff in the town that he lived, and having some form of relationship with his adoptive mother. All within a couple of months.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bouncing up and down on his toes in anticipation, not even noticing what she was holding in her arms.

"Well, I came to see you, and talk to your mum, of course. Can you give us a few minutes, kid?"

Henry looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded anyway before taking off and ascending the stairs at an alarming rate.

"No running!" Regina yelled after him in a motherly tone, though she had a small smile.

-xo-

Regina led Emma through her house and in to the lounge room where there was a fire ablaze, causing shadows and shapes to flicker around the room.

The Sheriff sat the contents of her hands down on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa. Regina sat on the sofa opposite her, her posture nothing but gentle.

"So, what is it that you wanted, Miss Swan?" There was no venom in her voice, no sarcasm, just genuine curiosity.

"I figured that you wouldn't want me around tomorrow, given yesterday's argument. I came to drop off Henry's Christmas present so he has something to open from me in the morning." She was still shaken up from the latest argument. For Regina to think that she was only trying to hurt her was something that Emma never thought Regina would think of her.

The mayor seemed to mull this over for a few minutes. She didn't like the way things were between them at the moment. She hated arguing with Emma just as much as Emma hated arguing with her. Before long, a smile crept across her face. A smile that wasn't unkind or demeaning, but welcoming and somewhat seductive.

"That was very thoughtful of you." she nodded, "I guess I'll allow it."

"Thank you" Emma all but whispered. Admittedly, she was afraid that Regina would accuse her of more hurtful things then throw her out completely.

The Mayor could see how small and timid Emma had become in the hours since their fight. She knew, the day before, that as soon as she said what she did, it was going to haunt the both of them. She didn't mean it. Well, maybe at the time – when she wasn't thinking rationally – but afterwards she didn't.

There was a silence in the room whilst both women thought to themselves. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. They were careful to look everywhere but at each other; the floor, the fireplace, the bowl of apples on the table.

It was Emma who finally spoke up; "Would it be best for me to let Henry open his present tonight, or leave it for him to open in the morning? I mean, I would like to see him open it, but if you don't think it to be appropriate I can leave it..."

Regina smiled wickedly. She didn't want to make Emma's life harder. Admittedly, she did when Emma first set foot in Storybrooke, but that was because she didn't know the woman. She did get a certain kick out of her authority and intimidation, especially when it came to Emma, but she didn't set out to do it just because she could.

"It's up to you, Miss Swan." She finally replied. She knew what she wanted, but she needed to see if Emma wanted the same thing and if she was strong enough to stand up for what she wanted. Either way, she wasn't bring down her defences until she was sure that Emma was there for her, and not because she wanted to hurt her.

"I would like him to open it in the morning... but I would also like to be here when he does..."

"Well, I think that can be arranged."

"Really?" To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Emma wasn't expecting to be let back in to the house letalone being told that she could stay the night to give Henry his Christmas present in the morning.

"Yes, really. Now, don't push me or I'll be sure to change my mind."

"Thank you.." Emma whispered. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her, and she was almost sure that things were going to work out.

-xo-

After eating and listening to Henry talk for an hour, Emma promised him that she'd tuck him in. She and Regina hadn't talked much more because Henry was doing most of the talking, not that either of them really minded.

As Henry bounded up the stairs once again, Emma followed him, with Regina following her after turning all the lights off behind them.

"You're sure you'll be here when I wake up?" he confirmed for perhaps the seventh time in the past hour, "You'll come back really early so you'll be here when I get up?"

"I'm positive" Emma laughed. She hadn't told Henry that she was staying the night, just that she would be there when he woke up. Henry made his own conclusion that she was going to come back in the morning, and she wasn't going to correct him.

Regina stood in the doorway to her son's room as Emma tucked him in. Part of her was envious and jealous at the sight, but another part of her hated to admit that she liked the scene that unfolded. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard Henry address her, and when she came back to the present she found her son and the Sheriff both looking at her.

"Huh?" she said, before composing herself completely.

"Can you tuck me in too?" Henry repeated.

Regina was momentarily taken aback. It wasn't like Henry at all to ask to be tucked in, and she figured that since Emma had done it Henry wouldn't want her to. However, she moved towards the bed as Emma moved away.

"Goodnight, Henry" Regina smiled, leaning down to kiss her son's forehead, "sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning."

Henry nodded, a smile that Regina rarely got to see gracing his face. Both Emma and Regina left the room, turning the light off and shutting the door most the way as they went.

-xo-

After tucking their son in, Emma waited cautiously outside his bedroom as Regina continued on to her own. Once the Mayor noticed that the other presence was no longer close to her she turned around with a quizzical look.

"I wasn't sure where you wanted me..." Emma admitted, almost ashamedly.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not putting you in the guest room." The brunette replied, a hint of humour in her voice.

"I just wasn't sure." The Sherriff reiterated, shrugging her shoulders before following Regina the rest of the way to the master bedroom.

-xo-

There was silence as Emma lay still beside Regina in the bed that they both knew all too well. There hadn't been much talking as they reached the room. Instead, they both got ready for bed in relative silence and slid under the covers on their respective sides.

It had been long enough and Regina finally spoke; "I really am sorry about yesterday, Emma..." she admitted, "I really didn't mean what I said. Any of it, really." Apologising wasn't something that came easy to the woman, but when she really felt it – which was mainly with Emma – she had to say it.

"No, Re, it's me that should be sorry. I know that you hate me filling Henry's head with the Fairy Tale stuff that you're trying to get out of his imagination." Emma replied.

"There's that, but I mainly mean about accusing you of only getting close to me in order to hurt me. That's a pretty big accusation, and you didn't warrant it at all."

"Oh... that... Yeah, that hurt, but we were both pretty pissed... I can't really hold that to you... I just wasn't sure if you'd want me back in your house, or life..."

"I'm just sorry, Em. I was afraid that you wouldn't come around tonight... but you know me, I couldn't have come crawling back to you."

"I know, I know" Emma laughed a little, "I'm always gonna be the sucker to come crawling back."

Regina hit Emma's arm playfully, glad that they had somewhat worked things out between them. They may still have a lot to talk about, but for now, they were alright.

Silence fell over them again, and before long, they were asleep with Regina in Emma's arms.

-xo-

"Mom!" Henry called as he rushed in to his adoptive mother's room, "It's Christmas, it's Christmas! And Emma isn't here as she promised!"

Henry might have thought of his mother as the Evil Queen, but he wasn't adverse to getting presents and spending time with her on the Holidays that counted; and Christmas was one of his favourites.

Taking in the scene before him, the ten year old came to a startling holt just before the bed.

Emma stirred quietly, her arms still around Regina, whilst Regina awoke with a start. They had planned to be awake and dressed before Henry woke up so it looked like Emma had some back just in time for Henry to wake up. Their plan failed, however, as they were still both asleep as their son came bounding in to the room.

"Henry!" the Mayor gasped, her voice still laden in sleep.

"Uhh..." Henry frowned, his eyes dropping to the floor as the women started to move in order to cover themselves better with the sheet.

Finding her voice of reason, Emma coughed slightly before saying: "How about you head down to the kitchen, kid, and we'll be down in a minute."

Henry nodded his head before running out of the room without another word.

"Shit" Regina sighed once they were alone again.

"Didn't account for that, did we..." Emma asked, rhetorically. She was having a hard time coming up with something to tell the kid.

The mayor mumbled something under her breath as she untangled herself from Emma and the sheet and started to get out of bed.

"We'll work this out, Re" Emma reassured.

The brunette just nodded, much like her son, and started gathering clothes on her way to her ensuite. Following suit, Emma grabbed her clothes and made quick work of getting dressed.

-xo-

In the kitchen, Henry sat on one of the bench stools, trying to rationalise to himself what his mum was doing in bed with Emma. He knew there was something between them, but they were generally seen fighting, so he didn't really think that there could be anything romantic between them. He had heard rumours in town, mainly from Ruby, but he didn't know whether to believe it or not.

Henry swivelled around as he heard two sets of footsteps enter the kitchen together.

"You alright, kid?" Emma asked before Regina had the chance to start on some long explanation or whatever. She didn't know what Regina had planned to tell the kid, but she was sure that she was going to have to step in and translate at least twice.

The ten year old closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking, which his parents found strange. He thought about whether it was a ploy of Emma's to get close to the Evil Queen, to find her weaknesses or how to break the curse, to hurt her, but then he though back on the months that Emma had been in their lives and the looks that he had seen between his parents. He realized, after some consideration, that Emma really did care for his mum, and his mum, in turn, was happier than he had ever seen her. Not happy enough to break the curse, but maybe in time she would be and it wouldn't be so bad. Determining that it wasn't such a bad thing that his parents' were involved, or whatnot, Henry smiled. After a few moments, his eyes opened again and he took a deep breath...

"I think I'm alright. I mean, I'm sure I'm going to need more counselling after this, but I'll be honest in admitting that I've always wanted to two of you to get along. I didn't think that you'd get along quite so much, but it's better than fighting."

"You mean, you're alright with this?" Regina asked, slightly dumbfounded. She was ready to give some long and complicated explanation; something about it never meaning to happen, and it was still new to them, and they weren't sure where it was going, and if he wasn't comfortable with it then it would cease immediately.

"I guess so," Henry shrugged, "as long as you don't do anything gross or humiliating. Now, can I go and open some presents now?"

Both women had to laugh. They had their son's approval, and now they had free reign to work out what exactly it was that they had between them. They followed the enthusiastic Henry in to the living room and over to the large pile of presents under the decorated tree. They all knew that things were going to be alright, and for the remainder of the day, they didn't have a single worry about the future, the curse, or the outside world in general.


End file.
